Home Again
by racefh853629
Summary: Set between "Free to Be You and Me" and "The End." Dean goes back to Lawrence for some answers, and Castiel pops in.


A/N: I don't own Supernatural, the CW, or any other known entity. This story was inspired by a conversation in the Supernatural thread at TalkCSI, where it was postulated what it would be like if Castiel ever met Missouri. So, here's my thoughts on that. This takes place between "Free to Be You and Me" and "The End." I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review. :)

* * *

Home

His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the Impala, and he sighed heavily, trying to keep his nerves at bay. It didn't matter how much time had passed. Lawrence was always going to be a distressing place to him. He swallowed, closing his eyes as he steadied himself.

A presence popped in beside him, getting so close he could practically feel their arms touching. "Dammit, Cas," Dean growled.

"What?" Castiel replied, tilting his head slightly.

"How many times do I gotta say this? Two words. Personal. Space."

Castiel looked down before sliding to the side. "My apologies. Yet again."

Dean sighed. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Bobby told me you were coming here. I thought perhaps I might find something as well."

"Something like what?"

Castiel simply stared at Dean, and the man nodded slowly.

"Well, then this is the place you might want to start," Dean said, gesturing at the house before him.

"Is that why you are here?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side to look at Dean.

Dean didn't answer, choosing instead to keep his gaze focused on the house in front of them.

"What is holding you back?" the angel asked softly.

"I don't know why I'm here," Dean replied, shrugging.

"You are looking for answers? You hope they are behind this door?"

Dean said nothing as the front door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Well, don't just stand there, boys," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Get up here."

Castiel glanced over at Dean, who pushed himself off of the Impala and started walking up the path. Castiel followed with the slightest bit of apprehension as Dean eased over and hugged the woman gently.

"Dean Winchester," she sighed, stepping back. "Boy, you really need to learn how to work a phone."

"You're not going to slap me, are you?" he asked.

Castiel said nothing, despite not understanding what Dean meant by that.

"No," she smiled before turning to look over Dean's shoulder. "Castiel."

Castiel tilted his head.

"Never met an angel before."

Castiel glanced over to Dean, who smirked.

"Well now, come on inside you two," she said. "I haven't got all day."

Dean followed the woman into the house, and Castiel tagged along. "How did you know who I am?" Castiel asked.

"She's a psychic," Dean answered. "Her name's Missouri."

"You were also thinkin' it," Missouri said. "Come back in here, have a seat."

Dean sat down on the couch, and Castiel sat next to him. Dean glared slightly, and Castiel moved over an inch, much to the delight of Missouri.

"You know, last time you were here, it was John who was missin'," she said, looking at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear he passed."

"Thanks," Dean said softly.

Missouri nodded. "Now, you don't know where Sam is."

Dean shook his head, but shrugged. "We're kinda going our own ways right now. But, tell me, is he at least okay?"

"I don't know if 'okay' is the word I'd use. He's alive and healthy, but he holds a lot of guilt, that boy does. He made some mistakes, and he's just heavy with shame and remorse over them."

Dean looked down toward the floor, more out of dismissal than sadness.

"And you ain't helpin'," she snapped. "You, of all people, should understand what he's goin' through. Instead, you're too busy blamin' him. Cut the boy some slack."

Dean snorted softly. "That's what he said," he retorted, gesturing at Castiel.

"He's right." She turned to look at Castiel. "I can't read you as well as the boys because you're an angel, but you seem troubled as well."

"I am… looking for someone," the angel replied somewhat hesitantly.

She tilted her head slightly. "Who would that be, dear?"

"God."

Missouri inhaled deeply, simply looking at Castiel. "Boy, you don't come here with somethin' easy, huh?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he replied softly as Dean looked on.

"I honestly wish I could tell you somewhere to look, but that's outside my scope. I read and sense energies, but I can't tell you where He is, or even where He could be. I can tell that you're worried. You think your brother is right, don't you?"

Castiel acquiesced timidly. "Raphael would have no reason to lie."

She shook her head slowly. "You don't believe that. You want to, but you don't."

"Hell, Zachariah and all the upper-level dicks lied to you," Dean commented.

Castiel looked over to him, half in minor confusion and half in minor anger. "I know for a fact that you've lied to Sam," the angel pointed out.

Dean shrugged. "Because sometimes it's easier to lie to protect the ones you love."

"What we're talking about is beyond lying," Missouri said. "Your own brothers and sisters have betrayed you, and these brothers have not." She gestured at Dean.

Castiel looked at Dean before looking back at Missouri.

"You _can_ trust them," she continued. "I know you know that, and part of you always has trusted them. Well, this one at least." She nodded at Dean.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"You had the leverage on this one. Not anymore, but you did before, and that made you feel better about trusting him. Nothing's changed. He's still a very trustworthy boy, which is why you asked for his help."

"Just out of curiosity, would you've followed through?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel.

"If so ordered," Castiel replied simply.

Dean furrowed his brow slightly. "Dick."

"You've said that. And you would have done the same thing if you thought your father was the one giving you the order."

Dean tilted his head in concession.

Missouri frowned. "Boy, you need to be nicer to your friends and family," she scolded, swatting at him. "And don't you dare put your foot on my table."

Dean stiffened slightly, causing the faintest glimmer of amusement in Castiel.

"I really wish I had the answers you boys are lookin' for, but I don't," she said. "Because I don't know how you can kill the devil, nor do I know where God is. But Dean, if you want to know how your brother is doing, just call him. And Castiel, I wish you the best of luck with your pursuits, but be careful."

"You're on Heaven's 'Ten Most Wanted' list," Dean added.

She turned to Dean. "And you've got Hell wantin' you out of the picture."

Dean shrugged. "What else is new?"

Castiel tilted his head.

"It's an expression, Cas," Dean explained.

Castiel nodded.

"Humans, right?" Missouri joked, which was rewarded by a tiny smile from Castiel.

The door in the front opened, and Dean looked at Missouri. "Your next appointment?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I wish you two the best of luck. We're countin' on you."

Dean nodded with a sigh.

"Not tryin' to burden you further, Dean," she added. "You can do this, though."

"Just like that guy's wife was crazy about him, even though she was 'cold-bangin' the gardener'?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm serious. Call your brother."

Dean nodded again, hugging Missouri. She turned to extend her hand toward Castiel, only to find he was already gone. She looked at Dean, who shrugged. "He always does that," he explained.

She nodded, smiling. "Good luck, Dean."

"Thanks." He walked outside, digging his keys out of his pocket and climbing into the Impala before heading off.

The End


End file.
